Meet My Idols
by Dhelsyi edafos
Summary: Gimana jadi nya kalo kamu bertemu dengan idol favorite mu di tempat yang tidak kau duga? BL/Yaoi/Gay Bad summary mianhae


**Meeting My Idol(s)**

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

Cast: All members of EXO

Pairing: EXO's official pairing

Genre: Romance, comedi (random actually. Karena author gak tau jenis-jenis genre)

Rated: T - M

Yaoi / BxB / BL / Gay

NonEYD (Bahasa suka-suka author)

Typo bertebaran dimana-mana

 ** _Warning_** :

Yang gak suka BL dan ff ini, silahkan meninggalkan ff ini. Dari pada kalian marah-marah di review, mending gak usah dibaca sekalian.

Sifat para tokoh yang ada di ff ini adalah, OOC. Karena author bukan teman dekat mereka, keluarga mereka. Jadi author gak tau sifat asli mereka seperti apa. Kecuali tokoh yang author buat sendiri.

Chapter 1

Kringg kringg kringg

Bunyi jam weker itu terdengar begitu memekikan telinga sehingga nembuat gadis yang sedang tertidur itu terusik dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ughh berisik sekali. Iya iya aku bangun" ucapnya seraya mendudukan diri di ranjang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan sinar matahari yang menembus melalui celah-celah jendela di kamarnya. Setelah itu ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan tak lupa membawa handuk miliknya.

Oiya, kita belum perkenalan ya? Kenal kan namaku Park Hye Sang. Seorang gadis cantik yang beberapa bulan lagi berusia 17 tahun. Dia bersekolah di Seoul Art and Music School. Rahasia terbesar nya adalah... Dia seorang Fujoshi garis keras. Hanya teman-teman terdekat nya yang tau. Oiya, dia EXOL juga. Dan kalian tau kan di EXO ada yang namanya "EXO's Official Pairing"? Nah, dia shipper dari pairing itu. Secara garis besar, actually. Ok balik ke cerita.

Hye Sang akhirnya turun ke bawah dan berjalan ke ruang makan setelah memakai seragam sekolah dan menyisir rambut nya. "Pagi sayang" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya tetapi tetap terlihat cantik itu. "Pagi juga eomma. Hmm? Appa mana mma?" tanya nya setelah ia duduk di kursi. "Appa mu tadi pagi pagi sekali sudah berangkat. Kata nya ada meeting penting." Jawab eomma selagi menuangkan nasi ke dalam piring "Ini" lalu memberikannya. "Terima kasih eomma"

Setelahnya hanya ada keheningan menyelimuti ruang makan itu. Hye Sang menghabiskan makanannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru lalu segera bergegas ke sekolah, tak lupa ia berpamitan kepada sang eomma dan memberikan kecupan ringan dipipi wanita paruh baya itu.

Setibanya di sekolah--

"Woy! Ada PR gak hari ini??" Tanya seorang gadis berkaca mata.

"Eoh, jinjja! Kau mengagetkan ku Kim Minju!! Tak ada PR! Tapi kita disuruh bawa stuff dari idol kita masing-masing. Kau bawa tidak?" Tanya Hye Sang

"Bawa dong, heheheh. Ah, untunglah tak ada PR. Aku lupa sama sekali loh. Bayang kan saja tadi aku hampir aja lupa menyiapkan buku dan stuff ku karena aku sarapan dulu." Jawab ... sedikit lesu mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya.

"AHAHAHAHAH.. Makanya kalo makan tuh yang cepet. Dasar lelet!"

Ia pun menggembungkan pipi nya. "Huh kejam sekali kau! Untung tadi eomma sempat mengingatkan ku."

"Oiya, aku ingin tau barang-barang yang dibawa seorang mulfan (multi fandom) sebanyak apa ya? Pasti bawaan mereka banyak sekali. Aku jadi membayangkan seberapa susah mereka membawa barang-barang nya. Hahahah"

"Iya, kalo mereka mulfan yang kaya. Ya kalo mulfan yang biasa-biasa mah, apa atuh. Miris. Seperti kita."

"Uu miris sekali ya. Iya aku tau kalo kita fangirl biasa-biasa saja. Tapi gak usah bawa-bawa aku juga. Kamu aja sana."

"Hahahaha"

Tring Tring Ttrring

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi.

"Berdiri! Memberi salam!"

"SELAMAT PAGI SONGSAENIM!!"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Silahkan duduk. Sekarang buka buku nya halaman 94." jawab Park Seongsaenim.

Kelas pun dimulai seperti biasa. Jam pun berlalu hingga sekarang sudah masuk pelajaran terakhir. Pelajaran yang ditunggu-tunggu murid-murid dikelas. Kenapa? Karena mereka disuruh membawa mstuff idol masing-masing.

"Hey, Hye Sang, kira-kira menurut mu kenapa Kim seongsaenim menyuruh kita semua untuk membawa ini semua?" Tanya... sembari menepuk pundak Hye Sang.

"Hmm. Aku tidak tau. Aku tak terpikirkan apapun. Memang menurut mu apa?" Balas Hye Sang

"Aku juga tidak tau. Hehehe"

"Kupikir kau tau"

"Hehehe"

"Ya! Selamat siang menjelang sore semua!" Sapa Kim seongsaenim

"Siang Kim seongsaenim!"

"Nah, ada yang tau kenapa saya suruh bawa stuff idol kalian?"

"Mm.. Untuk menjelaskan awal kita sebagai seorang fans?" Tebak salah satu murid

"Salah. Ada yang lain?"

Hening sesaat~

"Tidak tau pak, nyerah. Memang untuk apa pak?" Tanya ketua kelas mewakili teman-teman nya.

"Ada 2 orang perwakilan dari teman-teman nya yang meluangkan waktu nya untuk datang kesini, untuk menyapa kalian semua."

"Huwaaaa siapa ya mereka?"

"Mau ngapain mereka?"

"Duh aku kepo nih"

Begitu lah kira-kira yang mereka katakan

"Baiklah, sebelum mereka masuk silahkan keluarkan stuff yang kalian bawa, dan letakkan diatas meja masing-masing"

Semua murid langsung mengeluarkan nya dan merapihkan di atas meja.

"Sudah siap semua?"

"Sudah!!" jawab murid-murid serentak

"Hey, psst, Hye Sang"

"Hm?"

"Aku kepo nih, aku jadi deg deg an"

"Iya sama. Sudah, santai lah dulu"

"Nah, mari nak, silahkan masuk" Kim Seongsaenim mempersilahkan tamu-tamu nya yang adalah...

 ** _Note:_**

ANNYEONG SEMUA!!

Ini ff pertama yang Dhelsyi buat. Jadi, maaf ya kalo masih acak acak an bahasa, sudut pandang orang, dan penggunaan tanda baca nya. Author baru hahaha.

Dan, mianhae jadi nya berantakan gini. Dhelsyi upload lewat hp soal nya. Nanti kalo sempet lewat laptop akan aku betulkan lagi.

Review ya supaya Dhelsyi bisa nge-improve skill ngetik nya ahahah


End file.
